nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki
Swindler_2.PNG|Swindler 2|link=Swindler 2|linktext= The sequel to the original Drop'n Roller is also released for Touchy! Nitrome Touchy.png|Nitrome Touchy|link=Nitrome Touchy|linktext=Just released on Halloween! Touchy Skin characters.png|Nitrome Touchy Skin!|link=Touchy (skin)|linktext=The Skin #13 features Nitrome Touchy and Cuboy! Ib-update5.png|Ice Breaker iOS|link=Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage#Characters|linktext=Update #5: "Characters" This month's logo has been made by Santiago González Martín, featuring the games Calamari and Turnament. The word "Wiki" is coloured to match the game's respective styles. The first part of the logo shows the green squid jumping, trying to avoid a bomb block next to it. The second part of the logo features the level 1 of Turnament, where the red knight and a slime appear. The Turnament section has also a checkpoint and some rocks. This logo was briefly changed for Halloween, to accommodate pumpkins, a purple background, spiderwebs, and the word "Halloween". :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! * ...that the games Gunbrick, J-J-Jump & Turnament can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that you can play some Nitrome games here on this wiki? * ...that Nitrome has currently running for 8 years (2004-present)? To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Nitrome:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminadminadminadmin for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. * Find out how you can help the Nitrome Wiki more by visiting Nitrome:Helping out ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. VoteFlightless : Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results Which paid Nitrome game would you buy if you could only get one?* Icebreaker iOS Super Feed Me Nitrome Touchy Flightless None of them, I like free games! '''Previous Month Poll Results *None are released yet except Touchy, this is a what if question. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home